frank_welkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Beagle with a Blog
Beagle with a Blog is an American comedy television series that aired on NBC from October 13, 2013 to November 25, 2016. The series stars Rowan Blanchard, Adam Hicks, Sierra McCormick, Ryan McCartan, and Analeigh Tipton, and also features the voice of Steve Valentine. Premise Set in Arcadia, California, Abby Cummings' mother, Ellen, had just married John and Diana Jones' father, Bennett, so now the new family needs to make some adjustments on living together. They face an even bigger adjustment when they discover that their new dog, Miles, can talk. Only Abby, John, and Diana know this. Unbeknownst to the family, Miles also has a blog where he discusses happenings in the Cummings-Johns household. The children learn of Miles's talking ability in the first episode and agree to keep it a secret from their parents, fearing if the world finds out that Miles can talk, he will be taken away for experimentation. Episodes Main article: List of Beagle with a Blog episodes Characters Main * Abby Cummings (Rowan Blanchard) is the highly intelligent, hard-working step-sister of Tyler and Chloe. She hates the fact that John feels everything has to go his way and that good things always seem to happen to him, such as in "Miles of the House" when Tyler books the living room as an excuse to have the school cheerleading squad come over. Avery is very straightforward in following the rules and reluctantly goes along with what Tyler does. * John Jones (Adam Hicks) is the popular brother of Chloe and step-brother of Abby. He seems to get by with his good looks, adding to Avery's jealousy, often causing the two to fight. Manipulative and occasionally a little vain, good things always seem to happen to him; he can get any pretty girl to go out with him and is extremely charismatic. * Diana Jones (Sierra McCormick) is the younger sister of John and step-sister of Abby. A running gag in the show is that the family will go somewhere and forget to bring Diana home, and when they realize their error, they scream her name at the same time. Diana is known to love candy, though her parents do not allow her to eat too much. She secretly hides sweets around the house in places like pillow cases and TV remote battery compartments. She has a very active imagination, making up new names for various body parts and scares John while he sleeps. * The Voice of "Miles" (Steve Valentine) is the Johns-Cummings family's new dog who blogs and talks. He keeps his secret of talking from Ellen and Bennett, and the only people who know that Stan can talk are Abby, Broderick, Diana, Kyle, and Grandma Jones. Miles hates noisy Bulldogs and has a deep love of Shih Tzu. It is shown that Avery is his favorite child which is also based on the fact they talk to each other the most of the three kids. As shown in "World of Woofcraft", he likes the game "Realm of the Tower". Although at times he seems almost human, he is still a dog and has many dog qualities and is very sensitive about it. * Broderick Jones (Ryan McCartan) is John and Diana's father and Abby's step-father. He is a child psychologist who often acts immature and childish himself and is the author of several books in which he uses his family as examples, only changing the names. He always tries to think of ways to get his children to come together. He is also shown to be quite conceited. Sometimes his wife thinks he got his psychology degree online as his attempts at practicing psychology do not seem to go well. In "Miles of the House", he introduces Miles to the blended family in hopes that the dog will help his children bond. * Roxanna Cummings (Analeigh Tipton) is Avery's mother and Tyler and Chloe's step-mother. She does not like dogs and makes it known that she does not like Stan; however, by the end of Howloween, she and Stan get along. It is later revealed that she dislikes Stan due to an incident with a dog she had adored who suddenly left her. Due to this, she is reluctant to bond with Stan. She loves making jokes, often followed by her catchphrase, "Good one, Ellen!" She has been married to Bennett long enough to absorb some of his habits, including being scatterbrained. This could well account for their constant forgetting about Chloe. In Who's Training Who? Ellen hires a master dog trainer to keep Stan off the couch. Ignoring the trainer by daydreaming, Stan ends up outside until the children convince him that he's one of them, and he gives in and accepts the new dog bed Ellen bought him. Recurring * Hattie (Bailee Madison) is Abby's best friend. Lindsay's unique quality is that she always wears a hat, even when it's inappropriate. Lindsay often talks fast when she panics, often leading Avery to also talk fast. Except for her lack of intelligence, she has much in common with Avery. They love the same books and movies and often say the same things at the same time involuntarily, and she also dislikes Karl just like Avery. However, Avery dislikes Karl more than she does. In Abby B. Jealous, Wes, Avery's crush, asks Lindsay out on a date. Lindsay promises Abby that she will call off the date, but when they get in a fight, she decides to go out with Wes. Lindsay admits that she has always had a crush on Wes. In Abby-body Dance Now, she and Max confront Wes when he turns Avery down on an invite to the school dance after Karl tells Wes he is going with Abby. * Clara (Maia Mitchell) is Abby's friend and John's current girlfriend. She has a dog named Evita, who Stan despises because she yaps too much. Nikki moved from El Salvador and is sweet and talented. In Wingstan, she is shown to be great at whistling and art. In Avery's First Crush, Nikki accidentally reveals her confusing and mysterious secret: "My brother didn't fall. He was pushed." In Love Ty-Angle, she becomes jealous of John's girlfriend and is confused about it. Clara asks John to dump Emily for her, but since he can't trust his dream girl, he chooses Emily; however, she learns about Nikki's pursuit of John. This leads to John being broken up with by Emily and, despite never being picked second for anything, Nikki accepts when John chooses her. * Kyle Farris (Kadan Rockett) is Abby's frenemy. He and Abby are the smartest children in school; however, in contrast to Abby, Karl is a shameless jerk. Being very nosy, he often barges into the Jennings–James house without knocking. He also tries to find out Stan's secret in The Bone Identity. He despises Avery because when they were much younger, she stole his graham crackers at a science camp. He often has tea and snacks with Ellen, much to the discomfort of others, though they both claim that it's not weird. He once admits that he likes to send Ellen flowers under the alias of Walter Perkins. Karl has mentioned several times that his father is up on the Boeing CST-100 Starliner and talks often about his obsessive bodybuilding mother, who he says is the strongest woman in the world, though she has never been seen on the show. In Avery-body Dance Now, he teaches Avery how to dance for the school dance with Wes; however, he tells Wes that he is going to the school dance with Avery. In Karl Finds Out Stan's Secret, it is revealed that Karl has been spying on Stan and the children for a while. Now he knows that Stan can talk, but keeps it a secret. * Jim (Cameron Dallas) is Abby's crush in the second season. In Lost in Stanslation, Avery acts as his Spanish tutor; at the end, he asks her if it would be inappropriate to ask her out on a date in Spanish, but since she does not actually know the language, she answers yes in Spanish. He is very upset as he had said he wanted to ask her that even before she was his tutor. In Avery B. Jealous, Wes asks Lindsay out after being rejected by Avery, but in the end he says that he is glad that he isn't going with Lindsay as he wanted to go with Avery all along. In Avery-body Dance Now, he asks Avery to go to the school dance with him; however, when Avery seeks dance lessons from Karl, Wes becomes jealous of Karl, and when Karl tells Wes he is going with Avery, Wes goes by himself. After Lindsay and Max witness Wes' anger at Avery and Avery running out of the dance in tears, they learn of Karl's deception. Wes goes to Avery's house, where he tells her he likes her, and they return to the dance together. In The Green Eyed Monster, Stan accidentally captures a photo of Wes with another girl in the park, and Avery confronts him, which causes a temporary problem between her and Wes as he tells her he can't date a girl who doesn't trust him, but Tyler and Stan get together to convince Wes it wasn't Avery's fault and that she just has strange relatives. In Love, Lose and a Beanbag Toss, Avery notices that Wes is ignoring her; after several confrontations he finally tells her that his family is moving to another city. They both agree on a long distance relationship through the Internet, but soon notice that it is not going to work out well. They then decide to end their relationship and try to move on. * Jason (Asa Butterfield) is Diana's current boyfriend. According to Diana in Miles Gets Schooled, Chloe and Mason started their relationship because Chloe came up to him, said "You're my boyfriend!" and gave him a tongue click. It is shown in Miles Has Puppies that he has twin brother named Luis. * Friday Philis (Sophie Nélisse) is Princess' owner and the Cummings–Jones' next-door neighbor who moved in with her family in Miles Falls in Love. She is shown to be spoiled, ridiculously snobby, and stuck up. She also seems to have a liking to Kyle. Category:Television